Takes Time
by Just Lucky
Summary: I never noticed her. But now that I do I want to make up for lost time. That is if she is willing to go with a guy who didn't notice her up until senior year. AU, I guess a bit OOC at times
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm and Hmmm

Sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

First comes love

Second comes marriage

Third comes baby riding in the carriage

Not everybody's story starts out like that.

Not everybody's story stared out will gravity pulling them together.

Not everybody's story started out with that one look and then they fall in love.

Some takes time. Some takes the first step in friendship. Some needs a wake up call.

Percy:

I guess I never really noticed her. She was just another face in school. She was just another stranger at a party. She was just another girl who happens to stay within my circle. I never really minded her. But somehow the gods like missing with my life.

Now is the only time I noticed that her eyes were gray. Now is the only time I noticed how beautiful her long blonde hair is. Now is the only time I noticed how intelligent her words are. Now is only the time I noticed how contagious her smile is.

_Why now? Why didn't I notice her before? Was I that shallow? Did she change?_

All the questions I can't really answer.

_Do I go after her? Should I try to be friends? Should I try to be more? Should I find another girl? _

No, I won't find another girl. I'll try to be friends. I'll try to be more. I will try to see if she is the girl I made myself believe.

Time is the best storyteller right? I pray to the gods that this story will have a happy ending. I hope the fates will pull us apart early if we are not meant to be because I do not want to get in to deep. We may just end up hurt.

AN: So is the plot ok or just to cliché? Continue or stop? Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person:

It was already late at night. But one person's light was still on.

Annabeth stayed at her study table drawing a design of a house, her dream house. She always thought about the future and the present. As much as possible she tried to forget her past. The past was something she did not want to remember. There were people who left her, people she grew apart form, and crushes that crushed her heart. It was better to focus on today. She didn't care how late it was getting. She was so absorbed in her blueprints. It was a medium sized house. She incorporated two of her favorite places. Greece and New York. She put Grecian columns and beautiful engravings that should design the door. She made it have enough windows for it to have a lot of light. She did that until 2 in the morning.

That was her passion.

Percy was outside looking at all the city lights. It was one big concrete jungle he was determined to survive. He was at the roof top of his apartment. The sky's stars couldn't be seen because of all the lights. That black void reminded him of the ocean. The dark blue clouds reminded him of the waves. The small stars reminded him of the small fishes in the sea. While staying in the city the sky became his personal sea.

AN: I will put some chapters showing their passions and stuff. Its like a filler for times when I get into an almost writer's block state.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the beginning of the new semester. Millions of kids across the country are getting ready for a fun-filled, friendly, and easy school year. _Please note the sarcasm_. I rushed getting ready. I mastered the art of procrastination for anything really. I can do my homework and get a passing score. It's not like I'd be aiming for Harvard or anything. As if I could pass, maybe if I had the magic pill that my teachers that makes them say, _"He can do it if he applies himself."_ I have heard that phase way too many times in this lifetime. I managed to get out of the house, in record time I might add.

I ran through the morning crowd like a freakin' athlete. I managed to get right in the train. _Thank gods! _

A new semester.

I haven't really kept in touch with my friends. I wonder how much changed. When you are down in the Caribbean you kind of forget everything else. The beaches were amazing. I stayed in the water for hours! Until I got an unintended tan, sand in my shorts, and water in my ears. But it was all worth it. I swam until my shoulders ached, my eyes turned red from all the salt. Did Grove heal from the limp he got from track and field? Did Thalia's band get any gigs? Did Charles man-up and in the words of the gossiping teenage girls, _"profess his undying love"_ for a certain someone? A certain someone who everybody knows about.

My ears are go get talked off today. But I don't mind, they are my friends. They are the people who stood by me these past few years. Did Annabeth change? Did she get a boyfriend? Did she get a haircut? Will I like it? Did she change her style? Did she give up her jeans and chucks for skirts and shoes with names no one can pronounce? Well, maybe Drew, Silena, and Rachel. They know their brands, mostly Drew.

When I got to school it was still pretty early, I had time to spare before class. I walked into my little circle of friends.

"Hey! It's Percy!" Travis yelled. They turned their heads around and made and opening for me. I found myself getting updated pretty fast with all their ramblings.

So my group of friends is not so little.

Annabeth was also there. We have a lot of mutual friends. So by default we become friends right?

She didn't change that much. She still wore her chucks and she had pants on. Okay, wrong way of saying it.

"Good Morning Annabeth." I said looking at her.

The chatter stopped. Annabeth looked at her right and left before nervously saying, "Morning Percy." Everyone was staring at me.

I remember I hardly talk to her. I hardly know her.

"And yet you manage to have a tiny crush on her that you know will grow." My conscience said.

Ah! Shut up.

Before I could stop myself I started greeting everybody.

"Good Morning Grover, Good Morning Benkendorf, Good Morning Nico, Good Morning Thalia, Good Morning Silena, Good Morning Clarissa, Good Morning Jason, Good Morning Travis, Good Morning Conner." I was almost out of breath as I said all that. I got several replies. Then the bell rang.

I don't know why and this is the first time I'm gonna say this. Why didn't the bell ring earlier?

We went into the gym for the opening assembly. Grover whispered to me, "Nice save."

I looked at him and all he just gave me a damn smirk.

The teacher droned on an on. I think 50% of the school was sleeping, 25% were daydreaming, and the other 25% were actually listening.

I happen to be with the daydreaming. I think some of the other teachers were nodding off. This is gonna be one long day.

AN: Is this chapter long enough or should it be longer? Please leave a review with CC about my grammar or plot. Thanks


End file.
